Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE
by nintendofreak247
Summary: Former rivals Mario & Sonic embark on an epic quest to rescue Luigi & Princess Peach from the clutches of King Koopa and retrieve the last Chaos Emerald! Anything can happen down the road though...
1. The Day Before The Party

It was a bright, sunny Tuesday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Toadstool's birthday was coming up the next day, and everyone was preparing for her royal birthday party. In the Castle Courtyard, there were Toads everywhere inflating balloons and hanging up streamers. The Princess was inside baking one of her well-known cakes, and preparing a Yoshi Egg Omelet for breakfast. Toad was supervising the workers preparing the party and setting up tables, and the smell of the princess's omelet was driving him mad. Toad broke away from the crowd for a while to go over to the snack table to sneak some potato chips, but he was in for a big surprise….

Yoshi was laying eggs in the chip basket.

"YOSHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Yoshi…."

[ I found this nest on the table so I decided to drop my load here.]

"Well Yoshi, you're sitting in the freakin' chip basket, can't you go lay your eggs in the kitchen? The Princess could use them for her omelet."

"Yosh-Yo-Yoshi! Yo-Yo!"

[ I already started laying my eggs here, so why should I move???]

"Because we're going to eat those chips, and we don't want your butt in them all day!"

"Yoshi….Yo-Yoshi-Yo…"

[ Meh, I guess you're right. I'll go help Peach with her omelet…]

Yoshi hopped off of the basket and ran into the kitchen, feeling a bit embarrassed. Toad let out a sigh, and dug his hand into the chip basket. Just as he started to stuff his face with Doritos, Toadette walked over.

"Toad, you do know that Yoshi was giving birth in that basket right?"

Toad's face froze. As he slowly swallowed the chips, he waddled into the castle to throw up.

Inside, Yoshi continued to lay his eggs on the kitchen counter, while the Princess put them in her omelet mix. As Peach stirred away, she and Yoshi decided to go over the list of guests one last time.

"So Yoshi, how about we go over that list again? I keep forgetting…"

"Yoshi..Yo-Yoshi-Yo-Yo."

[Okay then, just let me get it out.]

Yoshi reached into his shell and pulled out a long list of guests coming to Princess Peach's birthday party.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yo-Yo-Yo Yosh-Yosh-Yoshi Yo-Yo Yoshi."

[Let's see now, we've got Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, myself, Toadette, Toad and Birdo.]

"Is Mii Times 3 still coming to perform?"

"Yoshi Yoshi Yo-Yo."

[Yup, they have a new set of Miis that play at each gig. For us they scheduled…Michael Jackson, Billy Mays and Batman.]

"Well…that's interesting. Okay then, I guess if everything's in order we can relax!"

"Yoshi Yo?"

[ But Princess, don't you think Bowser might try to crash the party somehow? I mean, he might be mad that he wasn't invited….]

"Oh forget that old Koopa, even if he does try, we'll have Mario and Luigi here to stop him!"

"Yoshi Yoshi…."

[ Well, I guess you're right about that. Okay then I guess I'll go home and get ready for tomorrow. It'll be a great party!"

Yoshi hops off of the counter and walks out the door to go back to his hut to choose what he'll wear, and secretly slips some Koopa Kologne in his satchel. (Yoshi's a real lady's man!)

2 Hours Later

Noon is near, and Mario is at the Mushroom Kingdom Plaza looking for a birthday present for Peach. He already looked in the majority of stores, including Abercrombie, Hot Topic and Macy's. Mario walks out of GameStop, realizing Peach has enough complimentary games sent by Nintendo anyway. As he walks down the aisle nibbling on an Auntie Anne's pretzel, his cell phone starts to ring. It's Luigi.

"Hey bro, how's it going?"

"Fine, just fine. Mario, can you do me a favor?"

"Does it involve me jumping around and stomping on Koopas non-stop?"

"No Mario it's nothing like that. I just want you to buy me a present to give to the Princess."

"Dude, you have a car. Drive to the mall and buy one yourself."

"I can't! My car got eaten by a Chain-Chomp and I got robbed by a Hammer Bro!!!"

"Well I can't buy anymore stuff because I only have 20 coins, and all that can buy is a gumball."

"….Do you think the princess would like a gumball?"

"Goodbye Luigi."

Mario hangs up the phone, leaving Luigi sulking on the other side of the line.

As Mario starts to walk out the door, a light catches his eye in the window of a store. Mario plasters his face to the glass. It's a pink, jewel-studded dress, with blue stripes and an emerald brooch.

"This is the perfect present for Princess Peach! What luck!"

Mario rushes into the store to find a Toad with a grizzly beard behind the counter. As Mario tries to take in the fact that a Toad can have a beard, the Toad interrupts his train of thought.

"Sir, can I help you? I don't have all day."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was thinking about buying that dress on display in the window."

The Toad lets out a loud laugh that reminds Mario of a hillbilly.

"You want THAT dress? The one with the blue stripes and the emerald brooch?!"

"Um, yes? How much is it?"

The Toad suddenly goes serious as if he thought Mario was joking. He pulls out a list of prices under the counter. He puts on some reading glasses and scans the note with his tiny finger.

"Umm let's see now…wing cap, metal cap…AH! The Emerald Dress costs 2500 coins."

Mario's jaw drops to the floor and he lets out a high pitched squeal.

"Are you SERIOUS?! That's more than I've made in every game combined! And trust me, I've been in A LOT of games!!!!"

"Well sir this isn't any average dress." The jewels are real diamonds and the brooch is made out of a legendary Chaos Emerald."

"What is a Chaos Emerald?"

"I really have no clue, it came in a package that was imported from some foreign country. Some place called Mobius."

"Never heard of it in my life. Anyway…how do you expect me to get 2500 coins??? My wallet can only hold 100! And once I get 100 they all turn into a 1UP Mushroom!"

"Well I can give you this Adult Wallet for free. It can hold 5000 of anything, and it was imported from some place called Hyrule."

"I'll take it! I'll be back before the mall closes, and that dress better be in that window when I come back!"

"Oh don't worry sir, I doubt anyone has enough money to buy that dress anyway."

Mario takes the Adult Wallet from the old Toad and heads out into the plains to get coins from floating blocks, hoping he can do it before the mall closes.

In Bowser's Castle…

Bowser stands in his throne room, with Kamek and his Koopa Army watching him. He paces back and forth, as if something's bothering him, while everyone wonders what's wrong. Suddenly Bowser lets out a roar and turns to Kamek, whose face froze in terror.

"KAMEK!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"W-W-What can't you take anymore Lord Koopa???"

"That Princess Peach and her fancy party she's holding at the castle!!! She invited everyone but me, like I'm some social outcast!!"

"Well your Highness, I find that a bit normal considering all the times you've kidnapped her in the past…"

"Kamek don't give me your horrible excuses! I'm going to get back at Peach for not inviting me to her party, or so help me, I will bash your head in with a Thwomp!!!"

"Well sir, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't invited to the party either…"

"Kamek, that's explainable. No one cares about you. No one loves you. If you went and jumped into a Chain Chomp's mouth right now, I'd stand watching listening to my iPod. I've been in the majority of Mario games since 1985, and I rightfully deserve to go to this party!!!"

By now, Kamek was doubling over in tears from Bowser's hurtful words. He screamed and jumped out the window, plummeting into the bottomless pit that surrounds Bowser's Castle.

Bowser stood by listening to his iPod singing to himself.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorldd!"

The Koopa Army stood staring at him silently, until a Paratroopa in the back burst out laughing. Soon the whole army was on their knees pounding on the floor, laughing so hard it was silent. Bowser kept singing throughout the entire duration of the song, with the Koopas swimming in a puddle of laughing tears behind him. When the song ended, Bowser pulled out his earphones and turned around to see all of the Koopas rolling on their shells laughing so hard it hurt. Bowser was outraged, and roared so loud they all jumped back into attention.

"My Koopa Army! Tomorrow night, we hold siege upon Toadstool Castle!!! Victory shall be ours!!!"

All of the Koopas cheered, with a few Koopas in the back still laughing hysterical.

Bowser trudged up on to his throne and pulled out a Mac laptop to type out his final plan.

"What, just because I'm a turtle it means I can't have nice things?"

Bowser typed away, while Mario continued to run around in the fields punching so many floating blocks that his knuckles started to turn red. The Adult Wallet fit snugly in his back pocket for the first 500 coins, but then it started to bulge a little. As Mario stuffed in the 2500th coin, the wallet was bulging like a basketball in his pocket. Unaware of the giant bulge in his back pocket, Mario began to walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom Plaza to buy the mysterious Emerald Dress. As he walked by Goombas and Koopas, they all tried to hold back their laughter so he wouldn't kill them, until one Shy Guy blurted out:

"Oh my God guys, look at Mario's ass!!!"

Mario flipped around to see the huge bulge in his pocket, and his eyes went wide. He squealed and tried to pull it out while everyone around him doubled over in laughter at the sight of his epic failure. Mario finally pulled it out and stuffed it under his cap for safe-keeping. Then he ran as fast as he could to block out the laugh-fest going on behind him. A Koopa stood there pumping his hand triumphantly, because he got it all on video with his phone.

"This is SO going on YouTube guys!!!"

Mario ran up to the entrance of the mall, his face blushed, just as it started to go dark outside. He casually walked in the door, and turned to find the dress still in the window. The Toad who worked there seemed to remember him, because as soon as he walked in, he pulled the dress out for him and put it on the counter. Mario smiled, and pulled out the huge wallet to give to the salesclerk. As the Toad rang up Mario's receipt, he decided to ask some questions.

"So sonny, you managed to get all those coins?"

"Yeah, my knuckles may be red and throbbing, but it was worth it!"

"Hehe, well it's always better to earn something with hard labor isn't it? Say, what's this dress for anyway? It's a bit too fancy an' frilly for a grown man like yourself if you ask me…"

"Oh no no no sir, I'm buying it for the Princess. Her birthday is tomorrow, and we're real close."

"Close huh? Hmmmmm….hehehe…"

"Sir, it's nothing like that! It's just that I save her from the Koopas on so many occasions that we're kind of like family now."

"Wait, YOU'RE the one who saves her all the time?! The legendary Super Mario?!!" Well then, it's an honor to have you in my shop, and I'll give you a small hero's discount for your good nature."

The Toad opened up the cash register and withdrew 500 coins to give back to Mario. Mario's eyes lit up with happiness, because then he could go buy a few things to take to the party with him the next day. Mario gladly excepted the coins and stuffed them into the Adult Wallet.

"Now go sonny! If you've got a big party tomorrow at that castle, I'd go spruce up if I was you. Maybe hook up with some fine ladies with some nice cologne…"

"Sure sir, I'll try. Thanks for the Emerald Dress, I really needed it!"

Mario darted out of the store and went to a plethora of stores. He went to Aeropastle to buy some new denim overalls, he got his hair and mustache greased, and picked up a nice tuxedo at a tuxedo rental shop on the way home. After he was done, he was left with 350 coins, which he stuffed, with the Adult Wallet, into his safe that he hides from Luigi. He went into the bathroom to see how he looked, with high hopes for the next day. Back at Princess Peach's castle, everyone was pretty much done with decorating and cooking, so they shoved off home to prepare for the party themselves. Toad washed his mouth out with soap, Yoshi splashed on some Koopa Kologne, and Toadette pulled out her best dress to wear.

The Princess went to bed that night with a little nerve that Bowser would try to sabotage her party in some way, but she was able to rest easy knowing that Mario & Luigi would be there. She settled into her royal queen-size bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

Back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser put the finishing touches on his master plan. It was 2:00 in the morning, and Bowser was tired. He hooked his Mac up to the printer and slowly but surely, the plan came out of the printer, with a feeling that just looking at it could give you shivers down your spine. He pulled the document out, read it over, and began to laugh. Then he laughed louder. Then he let out a terrifying maniacal laugh that could give nightmares.

"Rest easy tonight Peach! For tomorrow, your life will be turned completely upside down! BWA-HAHAHAAAAA!!!!!"

_Will Princess Peach's birthday part run smoothly, or will Bowser's elaborate Master Plan ruin the festivities? If it does, will Mario and Luigi be enough to stop it? And when does Sonic come into this novel anyway??? Find out in the remaining chapters of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!!!_


	2. Princess Peach's Birthday Party

"BRIIIING!!!"

"BRIIIING!!!"

"BRIIII-"

Mario's hand slammed down on his alarm clock. He sat up in bed and took a deep breath of fresh air, and stretched a bit. He hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Passing by his calendar, he noticed that it was Wednesday. Wednesday was the day of Princess Peach's royal castle birthday party.

"YAHOOO!!!"

Mario jumped and clicked his heels in excitement, and rushed into the bathroom to take his shower. He remembered to use extra soap so he didn't have a funky odor at the party. While Mario vigorously tried to scrub chunks of floating blocks out of his hair, the phone rang.

"Who would call me at this hour???"

Mario turned off the shower, threw on his towel and picked up the phone. It was Luigi.

"Mario!!!"

"Ugh, Luigi I was taking a shower! What're you doing calling me at 8:30 in the morning?!"

"Remember?! I still don't have a present for the Princess! I managed to get about 15 coins, but all that can buy is a gumball, like you said."

"Well Luigi, maybe you should take some money out of your bank…"

"Can't. The bank robbed me of all my coins to pay for their annual vacation week…"

"Well then sorry bro, I can't do anything to help you. I have to get this soap out of my hair, so see you at the party."

"Wait, Mario!!!"

Mario hung up the phone and trudged back into the shower. Little did Mario know that a little slip up he made would come and punch him square in the nose later on. Mario scrubbed the block bits out of his hair, daydreaming about the princess's delicious seafood. After his shower, he threw on his tux and sprayed on his Koopa Kologne. Then he ate breakfast and waited for 11:00 to get going to the castle.

Meanwhile at the Princess's Castle…

Princess Peach was in her room trying on her special birthday dress, when Toad walked in.

"Hi Peach! I just wanted to let you know that we have everything ready for the party, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are already here."

"Oh, why are they here so early? It's only 10:00!"

"Well you know how those monkeys are when it comes to food. They'll do anything for a banana now-a-days."

The Princess giggled and went back to tying the bow on her dress.

"Well then Toad, I guess you should go down and keep them entertained until I can come down to greet them."

"Will do Peach! Maybe I could juggle some coconuts?"

"Hehehe, maybe Toad, maybe."

Toad left the room to entertain the Kongs down in the foyer, while the Princess started to put her hair in a bun.

"Oh I do hope that Bowser doesn't ruin my party. I have it set up all nice and such, and it would be such a shame if he…"

While the Princess continued talking to herself, Toad juggled coconuts for Donkey & Diddy downstairs, or at least he was trying to…

"Oh my god Toad, you're too much!!! Keep at it, keep at it while I get out my video camera…"

"Umm, I'll try Donkey, I'll really try."

Toad's legs began to tremble, and he was starting to slowly lose balance. Diddy seemed to notice, because he went up to Toad and took one coconut down. Toad regained his balance and continued juggling.

"Thanks Diddy, I really needed that."

Diddy nodded and went back to Donkey to watch. But just as Donkey Kong pulled out his camcorder, a green Koopa shell whizzed through the air and knocked the coconuts out of balance. Toad fell down and looked around to see who did it. He looked at the front door and saw Luigi coming in, hunched over with an angry look on his face. Donkey Kong got up and went over to Luigi.

"Godammit Luigi, that was YouTube gold, and you ruined it for me!"

"Yeah? Well what're you gonna do about it King Kong?"

Donkey Kong's face went pale and he backed away. Luigi was never like this, and it was almost scary to see him acting that way. Luigi went over to the soda table, cracked open a Cherry Pepsi, and sulked. Toad felt a bit sympathetic, so he went over to him and tried to cheer him up.

"Umm, hey Luigi. What's wrong."

"Don't talk to me Toad. I don't need a pep talk from you."

"Luigi, you can talk to me, we're best friends."

Tears began to well up in Luigi's eyes. He turned to Toad and started to confess.

"I-I couldn't find a nice gift for Peach because I have no coins, and neither did Mario, so I feel awful coming here with nothing special for her."

"Well Luigi, no one's perfect. I'm sure the Princess will understand…"

"I hope she does. God I hope she does."

Luigi drank the last of his Cherry Pepsi, failed to crush the can on his head, then threw it in the garbage. Then he went over to the fireplace, holding where he hit his head.

1 Hour Later…

Everyone was at the party now, socializing, drinking soda and wine, and overall having a good time. Wario and Waluigi were doing the Macarena in the foyer, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were still pigging out at the snack table, and Yoshi was bobbing for apples with his long tongue. Every time Toad passed the chip basket, he felt like he was going to throw up. Waluigi constantly tried to get with Daisy, but failed, so he turned to his pal Wario for advice.

"Hey bro, I want to hook up with that chick over there, but I don't have any good pick-up lines or anything! You have to help me!"

Wario looked over Waluigi's shoulder and was surprised to see that Waluigi was trying to get with Daisy.

"You want to get with Daisy? Okay just watch and learn bro."

Wario poured himself a glass of champagne, and deliberately dropped it on the floor.

"Oh Daisyyy! I spilled my champagne all over the floor and I can't bend over to clean it due to my immense weight!!!"

Daisy was a bit tipsy from drinking beer, so she skipped over happily.

"Oh Wario, you're so clumsy."

Daisy took a rag and bent over to wipe it up. Just at that moment, Wario grabbed Waluigi's arm, swung it towards Daisy, and made Waluigi slap Daisy's ass. Waluigi's eyes went wide, and he started to sweat. Wario whispered to Waluigi:

"I think you can handle it from here bro. Good luck!"

Then Wario ran away. Daisy bounced back up and turned to find the only person standing there was Waluigi.

"Waluigi! Were you the one who just slapped my ass???"

Waluigi was sweating a waterfall now, and he stuttered as he talked.

"Ummm…uhhh…I didn't mean to…it was an accident…uhh"

"Well looks like someone's feelin' a bit feisty tonight…you wanna go upstairs with me?"

Daisy winked at Waluigi. Now Waluigi was in total shock, but inside he was jumping for joy, bouncing off the walls. Waluigi and Daisy went upstairs, while Wario gave Waluigi two thumbs up from the sidelines.

"Man I am such a love guru!"

Wario chugged his bottle of Heineken and threw it in the garbage.

Mario had arrived at the party a half hour ago, and he was looking his best. He had his hair combed back with gel, his tux was neat and pressed, and his Koopa Kologne was getting him some attention. Luigi was standing by drinking some Mountain Dew, when Mario passed by. Suddenly, Luigi saw it. The Adult Wallet was bulging out of Mario's back pocket. Luigi casually shuffled over behind Mario and fished the wallet out from his pocket. Luigi opened up the wallet and saw the 500 gold coins. Mario had lied to him.

"MARIO!!!"

Everyone turned and stared at Luigi, including Mario.

"What is it bro?"

"What is it?! WHAT IS IT?!?!" This is what it is Mario!!!"

Luigi shoved the Adult Wallet in Mario's face, pushing Mario back a little.

"I called you asking for a little money, you say you have nothing, and you come here with freakin' 500 coins?! How could you Mario? I needed you, and you rejected me!"

People in the crowd were starting to murmur, and Mario was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Luigi…I didn't mean to…I forgot…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore Mario! I can't take it anymore! You're just a selfish little bastard who thinks he's better than everyone else! I'm important too Mario! I'm important too!!!"

Luigi ran up to Mario and punched him in the face. Mario fell down and held his face in pain. Luigi stood there, realizing what he just did. Luigi's eyes began to tear, then he ran away into the front yard, sobbing. Mario stood back up and began to run after Luigi.

"Luigi, WAIT!!!"

Just as Mario approached the door, a speaker began to talk.

"Hello guests! This is the Princess and I just want to let you know that I'm going to start opening my gifts now! Alright! So, if you want to see the gift-unwrapping, come to the foyer now! Bye!"

Mario really wanted to see the Princess's face when she opened his gift, and maybe get a kiss too, so he walked into the foyer. He felt bad for Luigi, but he thought he could clear it up after the gift-unwrapping.

Everyone gathered in the foyer and sat down in their chairs. The Princess skipped up to the podium and tested the microphone.

"Testing…1..2..3? Is this thing on?"

The whole crowd unanimously said yes.

"Oh ok then. Well I'd like to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me to know I have so many friends that care about me! I love you guys so much!

The crowd let out a group "awwwww," then went silent.

"So now I'll open all these wonderful gifts you got me! Okay, let's get going here!"

Toadette came out with a medium sized gift and handed it to the Princess.

"Okay…this one's from…Yoshi!"

The crowd cheered, and Yoshi went up to Peach to help her open it. It was a Yoshi Whistle, a whistle that called a Yoshi to her aid whenever she blew it.

"Thank you Yoshi! This could come in handy later on!"

The Princess gave Yoshi a hug, then he went back to his seat. For the rest of the night, the Princess opened the guests' presents one by one. Toad got her a picture frame, Donkey Kong got her a golden banana, Wario got her a picture of him with his shirt off (ugh,) and Waluigi got her a Nintendo DSi. Last but not least, it was time for her to open Mario's present.

"Finally, we have my present from Mario! Come on up here!"

Mario ran up the steps and stood eagerly waiting for her to open the gift. Peach tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. Inside the box was the Emerald Dress, in perfect condition, just like when Mario bought it.

"Oh….my…GOD. Mario this is BEAUTIFUL! I'm going to put it on right now!"

Peach took the dress and put it on over her birthday dress. She looked amazing, just as Mario expected. Everyone in the crowd took pictures like a paparazzi.

"Mario this dress is so great, I love it! Come here!"

Peach picked up Mario and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Mario's eyes were as big as dinner plates once she put him down. His mouth went into an uncontainable grin, and his heart was beating like crazy. He jumped 10 feet high and yelled:

"YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Mario landed right back in his seat, as light as a feather. He was officially in love. The Princess returned to her podium and closed up the gift-unwrapping.

"Well thank you all for coming, you can linger around for a while and enjoy the food or go home early. I love you all!"

It was about 7:30 now, and everyone was mingling and drinking wine. Waluigi was kicked back in a Lazy Boy, reveling in the fact that he lost his virginity, and Daisy was getting out of her hangover back upstairs. Everything was going fine, but then something happened. A rumbling sound began to pick up from over the hills. It got louder every second, and more menacing as well. Everyone gathered on the front lawn to see what was going on. Peach ran up in front of them and stood surprised.

"No. It can't be…not now…"

But it was. Bowser's airship loomed over the castle, and the crowd gasped in horror. Bowser walked up to the helm of the airship and stared down at the crowd. He pulled several sheets of paper out from his shell, threw on some reading glasses and began to read:

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, cower in fear at the sight of my terrifying Koopa Carnage Catapult!"

A group of Koopas pushed the menacing machine into view, and the crowd began to tremble. It stood 20 feet tall, was outfitted with armor, and launched magma rocks.

"With this amazing machine, I will level your pathetic castle to the ground, and build my own castle to rule you all!!!"

The group screamed, and started to run away. The Koopas began to load the catapult, and just as they fired, Mario hopped in the air and kicked the rock back over the hill. Mario then hopped up on the helm and confronted Bowser.

"Well look what we've got here. Another lame-brain plan to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Haven't we done this maybe 20 times now?"

"Yes we have Mario, but this plan stands out from the rest, because it will not fail."

Just then, robotic arms shot out of the catapult and grabbed Princess Peach. She screamed, and the arms pulled her inside the machine. Mario tried to jump over to the catapult, but Bowser smacked him back down.

"You're not going to win this time Mario, I have the ultimate power on my side. Nothing can stop me now!"

Then, out of the blue, a dimensional rift opened up in the sky. Everyone gawked and turned to look at it. Out of the rift shot a blue blur of lightning that crashed into the ground behind the castle. Then the rift closed up and disappeared. Everyone stood wide eyed, then went back to trembling in fear. Mario decided he could investigate after he dealt with Bowser.

"Well this plan is going to fail once I pulverize that thing!"

Mario attempted to jump to it again, but Bowser knocked him back down. Mario was on the floor in pain, and Bowser was about to finish him off, but then, something came out from behind the castle. It was a blue creature with long spikes on its head, red shoes, green eyes, and a pissed off look on its face. Suddenly, the creature burst into an energy discharge, turned yellow, and rocketed towards the Koopa Carnage Catapult. It flew through the robotic arms, breaking them both, then it flew through the machine and came out the other side with Princess Peach. The catapult exploded, and the pieces flew everywhere. The golden creature turned blue again, and fell to the helm of the ship. Peach jumped beside Mario and stared at it. Bowser was in an outrage, and he knocked both Mario, Peach and the blue blur off the airship and yelled to them:

"Don't think this is over yet fools! I'll return to my castle, and build a new catapult that'll kill you all! Just wait!"

The airship turned around and rocketed back towards Bowser's Castle. Everyone gathered around the blue creature and wondered who or what it could be. Mario walked over and picked it up, and brought it inside the castle. Peach laid it out on her bed and used some Star Magic to revive it back to health. Suddenly, the creature jolted up in the bed. It looked around and seemed frantic to leave.

"Where am I?! What am I doing here?!?! I need to get the last Chaos Emerald!!!"

Mario walked up to the bed and tried to calm it down.

"Whoa whoa, let's slow down here. Who or what are you in the first place?"

The creature seemed to calm down, and began to talk to Mario.

"Well first of all, I'm a who, not a what. I'm a person just like you. Second, I think you should know me Mario, we only met a year ago!"

Mario stood in shock and fear, because he thought he'd never met this person before.

"…..How do you know my name???"

"Mario, we competed in the Olympics together last year! Beijing? Does it ring a bell to you?"

Mario pondered about this for a second, then jumped on the bed post.

"That's right! You're SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"

_So it seems that Sonic the Hedgehog has finally entered the novel! What a relief! But what is he doing in the Mushroom Kingdom in the first place? Where did the dimensional rift come from? Find out in the third chapter of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!_


	3. Bowser's Revenge

It was about 8:00 at night now, and it was still Wednesday, the Princess's birthday. For some odd reason, Sonic the Hedgehog just rocketed into the Mushroom Kingdom from a dimensional rift, and he was trying to put together what happened. Apparently, the impact of crashing into the ground shook up Sonic's noggin a little, because he didn't sound so good. Everyone was gathered around the Princess's bed (except Daisy, who just came out of her hangover) wondering who Sonic was, and why he had such big shoes! Mario and the Princess attempted to get Sonic to tell them what happened.

"Sonic, what are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom? You belong back in Mobius with your friends! Sega could sue us for having you here…"

"Uhh…I don't really remember Mario. All I know is that I was sent here using Chaos Control. I have no clue why though…"

"Well Sonic, as long as you're here you may as well make yourself comfortable until you remember **why **you're here in the first place."

"I'll try Princess, I just need some rest."

So Mario and the Princess told the crowd that Sonic needed some time to put the puzzle together, and they all went back into the foyer. The Princess closed the door behind her, and immediately turned to Mario.

"Mario!! What the hell is he doing here? Nintendo never told us about any crossover games or anything!"

"I have absolutely no clue Peach…"

_Little did Mario know that I had paid Nintendo before hand to keep their mouths shut about Sonic's arrival…_

Mario and the Princess pushed through the crowd of guests to reach a table and discuss what was going on. Just as they sat down, rapid footprints were heard from upstairs. Daisy came tumbling down the stairs with a broken bedpost over her shoulder.

"Okay!!! Where is WALUIGI, because I have to kick his ASS!"

Suddenly, the crowd went silent and turned to Waluigi, who was standing by Wario with his jaw dropped to the ground. Wario broke the silence with a fart, then everyone pointed at Waluigi.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me Waluigi!!!"

"OH S**T!!!"

Daisy charged at Waluigi with the bedpost, while he crashed through the glass screen door and screamed like a little girl running into the woods. Wario stood by filming it all on his phone.

"Never mess with the love guru Daisy!!!"

Wario dashed up the stairs to upload his video to YouTube. Mario & the Princess just sat there wondering what just happened, then went back to talking about Sonic's unexpected arrival.

"Mario, I only met Sonic last year. You go talk to him since you've been rivals since the 90s!"

"Princess, a year is quite a long time…"

"JUST DO IT MARIO!!!"

Peach scooted Mario out of his chair and towards the Princess's bedroom. Mario opened the door to see Sonic laying there holding his forehead, as if he had a big headache. Sonic noticed Mario come in, so he got up and greeted him.

"Mario I think I know what's going on now."

"Well that's good, because the Princess is a bit angry that you showed up without an invitation…"

"Forget that Mario, this is important! I think Shadow sent me here with Chaos Control to find something. I have no clue what I'd have to be looking for in the Mushroom Kingdom though…"

"Hehe, all you can find here are coins, mushrooms and killer turtles!"

Sonic ignored Mario and continued to ponder about what he was sent there to do.

"I couldn't be here to fight Eggman, because we just beat him up back home, and he's in a pretty bad coma. Couldn't be here to rescue anyone because I was with everyone before I left. Huh! I have no clue!"

"Did you try calling back home and asking what you're here for?"

"Mario, do you honestly think I'm going to have a connection in another dimension?!"

Just as Sonic said that, his cell phone started to ring. Mario glared at Sonic and flashed him a smile that says "You just got pwned." Sonic rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Who's this?"

"Sonic you sound like an 11-year old over the phone…it's Shadow."

"You mean the hedgehog who looks like you but acts like an emo?!"

"Who said that?!?!"

Mario tried to hold in his laughter while Shadow frantically asked Sonic who called him an emo.

"I'm not an emo!!! Just because I'm black and red doesn't mean I'm emo!!!"

"Shadow just forget it. Why are you calling me?"

"It sounded like an Italian…oh yeah! I'm calling to see if you remember your objective! I figured you'd get a small stroke of amnesia from falling to the ground. Am I right?"

"Right you are my friend, right you are."

"Well it's a good thing I called. We picked up a pulse of energy coming from a farther dimension…we thought it could be the last Chaos Emerald. Speaking of which, which dimension did you land in anyway?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom. You know, with Mario and the gang, the guys we went to the Olympics with last year."

"The Mushroom Kingdom?? How in God's name would a Chaos Emerald end up there?"

"I have no clue Shadow, but it looks like I'm going to have to do some investigating! I'll call you back when I find something out."

"Try to keep Mario and the others out of your way. Something's telling me that they're nothing but trouble…"

"Okay whatever Shadow. Bye."

"BYE BYE EMO!!!"

Sonic clicked the phone shut with Shadow having a meltdown on the other side of the line. Mario fell down and started bawling with laughter, while Sonic just stared at him.

"_Maybe Shadow was right about these guys. It might be best just to do some vigilante work…_"

"Anyway, Sonic! Do you know why you're here now?"

"Yes, Shadow says that there might be a Chaos Emerald located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. No clue how that's possible though…"

Mario froze for a second, then began to remember what the old toad told him back in the mall…

"_Well sir this isn't any average dress." The jewels are real diamonds and the brooch is made out of a legendary Chaos Emerald."_

"_What is a Chaos Emerald?"_

"_I really have no clue, it came in a package that was imported from some foreign country. Some place called Mobius."_

"Oh….my….God…"

"What is it Mario?? All those mushrooms having some side effects?…"

"The Princess!!! THE PRINCESS!!! I have to warn the Princess!!!"

Just as Mario said that, a loud crash rang out in the foyer. A series of screams and crashes were heard, and a deep roar. Mario and Sonic dashed out the door to find the wall leveled, and the Princess being held hostage on one of Bowser's airships. Bowser let out a maniacal laugh, and jumped on the helm.

"I told you that I'd be back, didn't I??? Well now for revenge, I'm taking your beloved Princess…"

"For the twentieth time!!"

"WHO SAID THAT?!?!"

A burst of laughter came from the crowd, as Bowser stood embarrassed and ticked off.

"Kamek!!!"

Kamek flew on his broomstick from the deck to Bowser's side.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Teach that sarcastic little nothing a lesson!"

"Indeed."

Kamek flew into the crowd and picked out Luigi, holding a bottle of vodka, obviously extremely drunk. Everyone gasped, and Mario needed to take a double take to make sure it was him. It was unnatural for Luigi to show bravery against Bowser, even when he was tipsy. Kamek placed Luigi down on the helm, and Bowser let out a deep chuckle.

"So Luigi? You think you're a smart ass?"

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass."

The crowd let out a roar of laughter, but Bowser silenced them with a blast of fire.

"Would you all SHUT UP?? And you! I don't need anything out of your ugly mustachioed mouth. Got it??"

Bowser lunged out and smacked Luigi to the floor. Luigi let out a yelp and hit the floor hard. Mario tried to save him, but Kamek threatened to sic a Chain-Chomp on him. Luigi laid on the floor, battered and bruised, while Bowser smirked and turned to Kamek.

"Kamek! Load Ol' Green Stache into the cargo hold with the Princess! This is what he gets for back-sassing the King!!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Kamek picked up Luigi by his suspenders and tossed him into a hatch leading to the bottom of the ship, where a crash was heard, following the groaning of Luigi and the Princess.

"As for the rest of you, stay away or I'll kill you all!"

Mario couldn't take it anymore. He leaped from his spot straight towards Bowser. Bowser was ready for him though. He whipped around in Mario's direction with a cannon, and blasted a Banzai Bill full speed towards him. Mario let out a gasp, and then they made contact. The explosion knocked Mario out cold, and the crowd fell over as well. In all the commotion, Bowser grabbed the steering wheel and set course for Bowser Castle. Sonic jumped through the debris and stood with an evil glare.

"Come back here you coward!!!"

Sonic attempted to summon the power of the Chaos Emeralds he possessed, but he had already used up the energy destroying the Koopa Carnage Catapult. Sonic cursed to himself, and yelled to the airship.

"You'll be sorry, you fat hunk of lard!!!"

Out of the distance, Bowser's remark was faintly heard.

"_I'm not fat…..!"_

Sonic jumped down from the debris and dropped down by Mario's side. Mario was passed out, and he showed no sign of waking up soon.

"Oh come on, not now Mario! I need you!!!"

Suddenly Sonic got an idea. He smiled and dashed into the castle kitchen. He whipped out a cookbook and found just what he was looking for. Using his super-speed, he cooked in 2 minutes flat, and came back out to Mario with the food on a fancy plate.

"Your…spaghetti, sir."

Mario sniffed, and quickly jumped to his feet and began to shovel it in.

"Mama-Mia!!! This spaghetti is delicious!!!"

"Hehe, just goes to show what an Italian'll do for some pasta."

Mario licked the remaining sauce off his plate, then tossed it in the garbage.

"Let's-a GO!!!"

"…Go where??"

"You know, I really have no clue…"

During Sonic's spaghetti fiasco, the rest of the guests had filed out, so Mario & Sonic were the only ones left. That is, until Waluigi flew through the window. He screamed and landed on a coffee table. He was bruised everywhere, and was sobbing. Daisy walked in holding a tree over her shoulder, looking satisfied.

"You better not have given me AIDS Waluigi, or you'll be the one raising my babies!!!"

Daisy hopped in her car and drove off in a flash. Mario and Sonic stood staring at Waluigi, until he slowly rolled over on his back and let out a sigh.

"Man…that was worth it."

"And now its worth even more!!!"

Wario charged down the stairs with his laptop, and dropped it in front of Waluigi's face.

"I just uploaded this to YouTube, and it already has 896, 547 views!!!"

"Wario, you rotten bastard! I'm going to kill you!!!"

Waluigi pushed himself off the table as Wario jumped into his pickup truck and hit the gas. Waluigi latched onto the back, and was dragged out of the castle grounds on his face, screaming all the way. Sonic stood awe-stricken, and turned to Mario, who was holding in the giggles.

"You have a really weird set of friends Mario."

"And that's why the fans love us!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and peeked out of the hole in the wall at Bowser's Castle in the distance.

"I'd say that with my speed, I could make it to Bowser's castle in maybe 10 minutes…"

"Are you kidding me?? I'm not as fast as you, and you're going to need me to get you through Bowser Castle. You can't use your speed now."

"What if you sat on my back?"

"Look at me Sonic. I'm an Italian plumber. Last time I checked those things can be a hazard to have on your back. They might, you know…break it?"

"Fine. I'll walk at your pathetic human speed. At your speed, it'll probably take us three days to get to Bowser Castle. We'll need to pack lots of supplies and water."

"Don't forget to make us some more of that amazing linguine you made! That stuff was to die for!!!"

Sonic dashed into the kitchen and whipped out the same cookbook, while Mario started to pack the essentials outside. Sonic came out with about ten dishes of linguine, and Mario's jaw dropped.

"It's….it's so beautiful…."

"Yeah yeah, just save the waterworks for later."

Sonic packed the linguine into the bag and threw it on his back.

"Well Mario, we better get going if we want to save your brother and the Princess!"

"Oh boy! This adventure could make millions as a Nintendo game!"

"Hey, give Sega some credit too!"

"Oh phooey, Nintendo deserves the money way more than you!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???"

A Toad stuck its head out from the debris, and said:

"Oh no he _didn't_!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Mario & Sonic began to walk out of the gap in the wall, still arguing over who is better. Something's telling me this might get messy…

_Will Mario & Sonic be able to get along? Will they be able to rescue Luigi and Princess Peach in time? Will Mario be able to keep himself from eating all the linguine??? Find out in the fourth chapter of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!!!_


	4. Chili Dogs & Hammer Bros

It was 1:00 in the morning, and Mario & Sonic were dragging themselves through the World 2 Deserts. Even at such a late time, the angry suns continued to scorch the sands, and Sonic couldn't take it anymore.

"Mario *pant*, it's too *pant* hot out here. It's your turn to *pant* hold the pack."

"I don't see what the problem is! I've gone through this desert over 5 times, and I never got dehydrated or anything like that!"

Sonic threw the bag at Mario, and he slung it over his shoulder. They continued to walk for a while, but soon Sonic just had to stop.

"Mario, we *pant* need to find a place to sleep that's *pant* out of the sun!"

"Hmmm, that rock formation over there looks decent…"

Mario pointed towards a small cave made of boulders that had shade from the sun. Sonic jumped and dashed at full speed towards it. Mario ran after him, barely catching up with him. Sonic collapsed as soon as he entered the cave, and Mario dropped the bag against the wall.

"The bag! Gimme the bag!"

"Okay okay, sheesh!"

Mario tossed the bag at Sonic, and at light-speed, he set up his sleeping bag, put on some Chao pajamas and fell fast asleep. Mario stood dumbfounded, and then his stomach rumbled.

"Oh no, not this again! How is it that I eat 4 plates of linguine and I'm still hungry???"

Mario eyed the bag tossed aside by Sonic, and the remaining servings of linguine were laying out as if they just came out of the oven at a five-star Italian restaurant. Mario's eyes went wide, and he began to tip-toe over Sonic. He grabbed the linguine and dashed out of the cave, with Sonic still sleeping like a baby.

The next morning, Sonic slowly woke up with a big yawn. He rolled up his sleeping bag, and went to put it in the backpack, but he noticed it wasn't there. Sonic was confused, but then he heard a low groan come from outside. Thinking it could be a Goomba, he picked up a rock and slowly went outside. He turned the corner to find Mario, flat on his face, with spaghetti sauce all over him. Sonic flipped him over, and he had circles under his eyes. Sonic slapped him awake, and he didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Ooooooh….my stomach….it hurts…."

"Mario! What're you doing out here in the open! You should be asleep in the cave!"

"Ugh…I guess I walked out here in my sleep. Probably had a nightmare about giant meatballs or something…"

"Italians and their food…anyway, Mario where's the backpack? I had it in the cave but it's not there anymore."

"Ooh…it's right…under me?"

Mario rolled over, and the backpack was right there. Sonic picked it up and found that all of the linguine was gone. Immediately, he turned to Mario.

"MARIO!!! All of the linguine is gone! Did you eat it?! You ate it didn't you?!?! I never even got anything! I'm going to starve!"

"Well Sonic, you know how Italians are with their food…"

Sonic groaned and fell to his knees. He crawled into the sand and began to claw at the ground.

"It's only been one day, and I'm going INSANE!!!"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Sonic made out a building in the horizon. It was small, almost like a concession stand.

"Ca--Can it be???"

It was. The sun came out, and it revealed a chili dog stand in the distance. It was beautiful, and Sonic nearly cried. He rose to his feet and grabbed Mario.

"Listen buster, just because you ate all of the linguine, you're paying for the 10 chili dogs I'm about to buy."

"Pfft, it doesn't matter. I have 500 coins on me, I could buy 30 chili dogs if I wanted!"

"Great!"

Sonic dragged Mario up to the chili dog stand and rang the bell.

"I'd like 30 double deluxe chili dogs with onions to go! Make it snappy!"

"Ooh, you're a hungry one aren't you? I'll try to whip it up as fast as I can. You got enough coins to pay for this?"

"Of course I do. My buddy over here is covering it completely!"

"Well that's just---"

The chili dog salesman turned around to see Mario & Sonic standing at his counter. His eyes almost bulged out of his face, but he immediately contained himself.

"Mister Mario! You're rather popular around these parts aren't you?"

"I guess you could say so. Could you get those chili dogs fast? We have a princess and a plumber to save."

"Of course…of course."

The salesman walked into the back of his stand, and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He flipped it on, and feedback crackled through the speaker.

"King Koopa, Soldier 5 reporting."

"Make it quick soldier. We have some cargo to unload over here."

"It's rather important sir. I have located Mario and the blue man!"

"Perfect! Try to take them out while you can! When you're done, bring their dead bodies to me to display in my trophy cabinet! GWA-HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Will do sir. I'll keep them in mint condition."

The man smirked, and clicked off the walkie-talkie. He heated up a few quick chili dogs, and brought them out on a platter. Sonic's jaw dropped, and he immediately pulled the coins out of Mario's Adult Wallet.

"Okay buddy! I got the money! Now gimme the yummy!"

Mario chuckled, and whispered:

"Sonic, that's so _weak_!"

Sonic couldn't hear him though, because he was stuffing his face with the double deluxe chili dogs with onions. It was just insane, Sonic was wolfing them down faster than a cheetah with a jetpack hyped on steroids, it was almost terrifying. Mario gazed in amazement, while the chili dog salesman began to laugh maniacally. Sonic continued to eat, while Mario stared at the man. The salesman jumped on the counter and yelled:

"Enjoy those blue boy, because they're the last chili dogs you'll ever eat!!!"

The man grabbed his face, and pulled off a rubber mask to reveal a Hammer Bro in disguise! He threw the disguise aside and whipped out his dual hammers.

"You're through Mario! When I'm done you'll be mincemeat!!!"

He hopped down and slapped Sonic's chili dogs aside. Sonic stopped in his tracks, with chili still dripping from his mouth.

"What's the big idea buddy? I wasn't done yet!"

"Here's the big idea!!!"

The Hammer Bro swung around and bashed Sonic with his hammer. He was caught off guard and went flying into the wall of the stand. The brick wall cracked, and Sonic slid to the ground. Mario ran at the Hammer Bro and jumped on its head, but it was barely harmed.

"You're losing your touch big guy! Not even a gift from the heavens could save you now!"

The Hammer Bro began to lunge at Mario, but then a Starman came rocketing from the sky and hit the Hammer Bro in the head. Mario jumped back, as the Starman jumped right into his hand. He turned into Rainbow Mario, and laughed with a smirk.

"Ahhh, sweet irony!"

Mario launched a huge punch at the Hammer Bro, and it disintegrated into dust at his feet. He ran to Sonic and dropped down.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!"

"You kiddin' me? I feel like a million bucks after eating those chili dogs! Even if that guy was evil, he cooks some good food!"

"Well, I'll head into the stand and load the backpack with some of that stuff. We'll need it after my little incident with the linguine."

Mario went into the chili dog stand and loaded the backpack with frozen chili dogs. He took the backpack and put it over his back. On his way out of the stand, he eyed the Hammer Bro's walkie-talkie laying on a box of potatoes. He picked it up and flicked it on. The feedback crackled through, and then a voice was heard.

"Soldier! Did you get rid of Mario?! I finished dusting the trophy cabinet!"

"I'M COMING FOR YOU KOOPA!!!"

Mario took one of the Hammer Bro's hammers and bashed the walkie-talkie to pieces. Bowser was dumbfounded on the other line, and he pounded on the wall in fury.

"MARIO!!!!!"

Mario walked out of the stand and gave the pack to Sonic, and they continued to drag themselves through the sand to Bowser Castle. Sonic needs to walk a while to burn off all of those calories…

_With the burning World 2 Deserts almost completely navigated, Mario & Sonic are almost to Bowser Castle. Will they be able to hold out until then? Or will Bowser have some sort of plot to get rid of them once and for all? Find out in the next installment of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!_


	5. An Old Enemy In The Oasis

Day 3 Of The Voyage To Bowser's Castle

The World 2 Deserts were finally navigated, and Sonic was kissing the grass on the verge of tears. Mario rolled his eyes & they sat down to rest at the border between World 2 & World 3. Thankfully, Mario had a Warp Whistle so they could skip World 3. As Sonic finished worshipping the ground, he stood and went to get a chili dog from the backpack. As he took a bite, his teeth stopped short as he noticed that the chili dog was frozen.

"Mario! I can't eat a frozen chili dog! We need a way to heat these up before I starve!"

"Pfft. Starve? Like you're going to starve after eating those dogs at the Hammer Bro's hut. If I didn't know it was you I would've screamed bloody murder!"

"Hey! Italians have their pasta and a hedgehog has his chili dogs! Let it be!"

"Hehe fine. Well, we'd better get going. Something's telling me that we need to hurry."

Mario rose from the tree stump he was sitting on and pulled out the Warp Whistle. Sonic watched as Mario played the tune, and a cloud came down from the sky and awaited for them to board. Sonic smirked at the thought of riding a cloud, but Mario pulled him on anyway. The cloud rose into the sky, and a Toad stepped out from inside for a quick announcement.

"Hello patrons Mario & Sonic! Thank you for choosing Mushroom Kingdom Airlines! Our flight to the World 4 Oasis is scheduled for an hour and a half, and there may be some turbulence due to Lakitu infestations. During the ride you may enjoy our wonderful cuisine of deep-fried Super Mushrooms & Filet-Of-Cheep Cheep, or watch the in-flight movie "Super Mario Bros." featuring Bob Hoskins! Enjoy the flight!"

The Toad sunk back into the cloud as Mario & Sonic nestled into their seats. The cloud started into the sky and headed towards the World 4 Oasis. Mario decided to take a nap while Sonic had some Filet-Of-Cheep Cheep & watched Super Mario Bros. Just as the movie ended, Mario woke up.

"Did I miss the movie?!"

Sonic was nearly bawling over in laughter, and he had to punch himself to make it stop. Mario raised an eyebrow and stared at Sonic.

"….What's so funny?!?!"

"Oh my God Mario, that movie was just rich! And I don't mean rich as in Oscar-worthy, I mean as in the stupidest movie I've ever seen!!!"

Sonic continued to die of laughter while Mario sunk into his seat blushing.

"I mean really Mario! What drugs were they taking when they decided to make Bowser a T-Rex?! And Luigi…spitting image huh Mario?"

"The movie had a really low budget….Nintendo was extremely embarrassed…"

Sonic calmed down & sat up straight in his seat. He peeked out the window to see beautiful oceans & palm trees below. He started to jump in his seat, and Mario had to pull him back down before he fell through the bottom of the cloud. The Toad from before rose out of the cloud to give a final announcement before the landing.

"Passengers, we are nearing landing distance of the World 4 Oasis, please strap on your seatbelts and hold on tight. If you haven't already, please put your garbage in the trash pipe. We hope you've enjoyed your flight on Mushroom Kingdom Airlines, and just remember to blow the Warp Whistle whenever you need us again. Thank you for your patronage."

The Toad sunk back into the cloud as it flew down to the surface. It had a bumpy landing, but nothing dangerous. Mario & Sonic stepped out of the cloud into the warm, humid air of World 4, the perfect vacation spot in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario thanked the flight attendant as the cloud rose back into the sky and took its place among the rest.

"Mario, why don't you use the whistle all the time?"

"Oh trust me Sonic I would, but a true hero doesn't always try to take the easy way out. I only used it this once because I had a guest."

"Hehe, well thanks, but wouldn't it be so much easier for you to just fly from World 1 to World 8?"

Mario sighed and pulled out the Warp Whistle to show to Sonic.

"I've had this Warp Whistle ever since I first got it in 1990. These things wear out really fast, so I only use it on small occasions. This is the last remaining Warp Whistle too, because they ceased production after Super Mario Bros. 3."

"I see…well Mario let's get going!"

Sonic walked over to the crystal-clear ocean & paced back and forth as if he was looking for something. Mario watched as Sonic stared out at the horizon until he turned around.

"Mario…where's the boat??"

"I usually just swim the whole time. No need for a boat really…"

Sonic gasped and started to shiver. Mario was puzzled, until he realized what was going on.

"…You can't swim?"

"Of course I can't swim!!! Everybody knows that! I thought there'd at least be a boat here but no, of course we have another issue on our hands."

"Sonic, you're the fastest thing alive. Shouldn't you be able to run along the water?"

"That works on lakes Mario, eventually I'd start to sink in if I ran on it for too long."

Mario sighed and walked along the shore thinking about what he could do. After about 10 minutes, he gave up. They both went and sat on a bench, scoping the area for a possible raft to use, until they heard a faint noise in the distance. Mario pulled out a pair of binoculars and stared out across the water. He nearly fell off the bench after he saw what was coming.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me…"

"What is it Mario?!"

"It's…him…"

"Who?!?!"

Before Sonic could shake the answer out of Mario, a squeaky voice rang out.

"I HAVE FURY!!!"

That's right. It was Fawful. He flew over in front of Mario & Sonic on his floating saucer & glanced down at Mario with an evil look, while recurring his everlasting grin. Mario jumped to his feet while Sonic stared at Fawful wondering what was going on.

"So, Fawful meets the mustachioed-moocher once again! Recovered I have from Fawful's last escapade, and I am teeming with the anger like the thunder falls from the clouds!!"

Sonic leaned over toward Mario and whispered in his ear.

"Mario…this guy is freakin' weird…"

"Fawful hears your hurtful words, and they hurt him more than the stepping on of a Lego block!!! What is your name, you bluish, spikey-ish beastie?!"

Sonic chuckled under his breath and confronted Fawful.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And you just might be the funniest thing I've seen all day!!!"

Sonic laughed while Fawful's face turned red. Mario elbowed Sonic to make him stop, and turned to Fawful.

"What do you want you little nerd?? I thought you exploded at the end of the last game!"

"Oh Fawful has his ways, and the anger towards you is building up more than the Chinese pollution levels! I have thirst for revenge!!!"

Fawful cast a spell down at Mario, but he jumped just in time. He landed on Fawful's head and knocked him to the floor. The floating saucer rolled into a bush as Fawful rose to his tiny legs.

"The hurting of the head you've given me, but that will not stop me from erupting with fury!!!"

"Sonic get ready! Ol' Beanie hear is about to flip his lid!!"

Mario & Sonic got ready to fight as Fawful ran towards them. They both jumped as Fawful dove under them, and Sonic hit him with a Homing Dash. Fawful struck Sonic with a fire spell in return, and he fell down.

"Fawful laughs at the puny efforts you give! I have immense chortles! But last they will not when I pound your faces into the rock of pain!!"

Mario pulled Sonic to his feet and explained the best way to fight Fawful was RPG style. Sonic nodded and began to charge up his Spin Dash. Fawful watched as Mario shot numerous fireballs at the spinning Sonic, until Sonic finally shot forward. Fawful was caught off guard and was hit by the Flaming Spin Dash. He tumbled backward but jumped forward and launched mini-meteors at them. Mario hit them with a mallet, while Sonic kicked them back at him. Fawful got hit square in the face and fell back.

"The pain…it tingles with not-niceness and humiliation…I have not much power left, but the rest I will use to destroy you fink-rats!!!"

Fawful slowly rose from the ground and summoned a giant ball of dark matter. Mario & Sonic's jaws dropped as they took evasive maneuvers. As Fawful launched the ball at them, they dove to the side and it hit a wall. The impact created a mini-black hole, sucking in everything in near distance. Mario & Sonic clung to the bench that was barred to the ground, while Fawful clawed at the sand as he was pulled into the black hole.

"Just you wait mustachioed menace!! Back I will be, and the revenge will taste as sweet as a lollipop of green-apple flavoring! GREEN-APPLE FLAVORING!!!!!"

Fawful's last words were cut short as the black hole imploded and disappeared into nothingness. Mario & Sonic let go of the bench and stood.

"That was…a weird battle huh Mario?"

"Eh…I've dealt with worse…Fawful never gives up."

"I can tell…"

Sonic smirked as he dusted the sand off his knees. Then a shine caught the corner of his eye. A shiny object sat in a bush nearby, and he went to investigate.

"Mario, I think we've found the answer to our little problem here!!"

Sonic reached into the bush and lugged out Fawful's floating saucer. Mario let out a sigh of relief as he went to the shore.

"Okay Sonic, flick that baby on and let's get a move on!!"

"Right behind ya Mario!"

Sonic stood on the saucer as it automatically turned on, and he lurched it forward over the calm oasis. Mario jumped into the water and swam underneath him, glad to feel the cool refreshing water again. As they both swam out into the ocean, the sun began to dim, and the day was about to come to a close. They had a lot of swimming to do, but hey, Mario could always hitch a ride with Sonic if he got tired. As Mario paddled through the oasis, and Sonic hovered close-at-hand, they finally felt a drift of relief.

_I bet you guys didn't expect to see Fawful in this story right? I didn't think so! Well, Mario & Sonic have a long way to go, so don't relax yet! What's going to happen next? Even I don't know yet! Just keep in touch, for the next chapter of "Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!!!"_


	6. Luigi's Escape

As Mario & Sonic traveled across the World 4 Oasis, things were going on all the way on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky began to shoot unmercifully pour rain, and the clouds thundered with rage above the dark towers of Bowser's Castle. The rain pounded against the bricks as Luigi & the Princess sat helplessly in the dungeon corridor. The Princess sat on a pile of Dry-Bones remains while Luigi sat in the dingy, wet corner contemplating what had happened.

"Princess…I have no idea what got into me…"

"It's not your fault Luigi, vodka is one hell of a drug."

"No, it's not the fact that I was drunk, I wouldn't even stand up to Bowser if I was the strongest man in the Kingdom…I think it was my anger…"

"Anger? Why would you be angry Luigi, you're always so sweet!"

Luigi tried to hide the fact that he was blushing by hiding his face in his knees, then he continued to speak.

"I had a little fallout with Mario on the day of your party, I ended up socking him in the nose and I feel, well…bad about it."

"Oh…I see…well Luigi you've been in Mario's shadow for quite some time now, I can see why you'd be angry."

"Well…it was good for me to get that off my chest. Thanks for understanding Peach."

"Anytime Luigi, after-all, we're almost family!"

Luigi chuckled under his breath, then rose from his spot in the corner and went to sit next to the Princess.

"So, is this where Bowser usually keeps you locked up?"

"Oh definitely not, usually he keeps me cooped up in some Master Bedroom he had constructed for me. I guess we ended up here because you decided to tag along."

"Hehe, Mario & I have thought that Bowser is in love with you for a while now…"

"Oh well then you guys are right! He even confessed it to me back in 1985 while Mario was going to rescue me. Very awkward moment…"

"Well I think it's time that I go meet Mario to help him get you out and stop that old Koopa once and for all."

Luigi hopped from the pile of bones onto a rafter and found a barred up vent high on the wall. He began to pry it open, but then Princess Peach called to him.

"Luigi!!! I don't think you should do it!! It's not safe!"

"Hey, I've always been Player 2, and I think that it's about time for me to shine."

The Princess thought for a second, then looked back up at Luigi.

"Well, if you insist on going, take this Fire Flower. You'll need it!"

The Princess chucked a Fire Flower up at Luigi, and he placed it under his hat. He kicked the vent down and crawled in there on all fours, determined to make it out of the dark and evil castle. He crawled for about 10 minutes, until he appeared over a vent on the bottom of the air ducts. He peered through the vent to see King Koopa sitting on his giant throne, speaking to his Koopa Army. A Red Koopa Troopa made his way up to the throne and addressed Bowser on new information that the army had just received.

"Lord Koopa, the camera attached to Fawful's flying saucer has alerted us to Mario & Sonic's whereabouts."

"Well then tell me, let it out!"

"It appears that Fawful has been eliminated, and the pair has jacked his saucer as a means of transportation. It appears that the hedgehog cannot swim sir…"

Bowser slammed his hand down on the end table in fury, making the entire army jump in their shoes.

"DAMN!!! I knew that I couldn't trust that pathetic little bean! He failed at all his endeavors in the past anyway…"

"Sir, you have also failed in your endeavors…"

Bowser jumped from his throne and grabbed the Koopa Troopa by the throat, lifting him from his feet as he clawed at Bowser's giant hand in an attempt to break free.

"Now listen here you little pipsqueak, when did your mother ever tell you that it was okay to disrespect your Dark Overlord?! I should have you in the dungeon with the Princess and that pathetic Green Stache for this!!!"

Bowser dropped the Koopa to the floor as it gasped for air on its knees, then scurried back into the ranks in fear. He walked onto the edge of his platform, and began ranting to his entire army, stomping his feet hard on the stony floor.

"YOU KOOPAS WILL BRING ME THE HEADS OF BOTH MARIO & SONIC ON A CRYSTAL PLATTER OR I WILL HANG YOU BY YOUR SHELLS OVER THE LAVA!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!"

The room shook and roared with the echoes from Bowser's stomping, causing some Koopas to even recede back into their shells. With each stomp, the air ducts vibrated. Luigi held his breath trying to not to be noticed, but the vent was beginning to come undone. Luigi gasped, causing Bowser to look up.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!"

Bowser roared at the top of his lungs, causing the ducts to vibrate violently and Luigi to tremble in his overalls. The vent popped off of the bottom and Luigi plummeted to the ground screaming. He landed right in front of Bowser flat on his face, groaning in pain. Bowser chuckled, then looked out at his Koopa Army.

"Why don't you boys call it a night? Maybe play some New Super Mario Bros. Wii until I call lights out?"

"Yes sir!!!"

The Army ran out into the hallways pulling out their Wii Remotes and getting their Koopa pajamas on. Luigi looked at them in disbelief, then passed out on the floor again. Bowser called out to them in a commanding tone.

"And remember that all of the Tower & Castle levels are forbidden! Any Koopa caught virtually stomping my Koopalings gets the whip!"

The last of the army huddled into their bunkers, locking their doors for the night. Bowser grinned, then helped Luigi to his feet. Luigi jumped back and took a fighting stance, but Bowser just laughed and sat back down in his throne.

"So Green Stache, I see you found a way out of my little dungeon, hmm?"

"Yes, I'm here to stop you once and for all Koopa! Your evil reign is ending tonight!!!"

Luigi went to grab his Fire Flower, but then Bowser quickly stood and spoke in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Hey, hey wait Luigi…can't we talk this out? I mean, we've never actually been enemies, it's just been me and Mario for the past 30 years. Why don't we get to know each other a bit?"

Luigi stood puzzled, as he slowly put his hat back on and walked up a bit closer.

"…What are you talking about?…"

"Oh well it's just…ya know…you've been in Ol' Mario's shadow for all this time, and I think that you might deserve a little…recognition."

Bowser walked up to Luigi and put his hand on his shoulder. Luigi jumped at first, but then saw that Bowser didn't seem at all aggressive at the moment.

"Rule alongside me Luigi. We can hold this kingdom in an iron fist together, and you could finally get that piece of the lime-light that you've craved for so long, getting revenge on those who shunned you!"

Luigi jumped into the air and onto Bowser's throne, once again taking his fighting stance.

"I'll never join you, you evil Koopa monster! Not after all of the evil things you've done! Why on Earth would I join forces with my own mortal enemy?!!"

Bowser slowly turned around and faced the angry and confused plumber.

"Luigi, can you tell me the last thing that your friends in the Mushroom Kingdom have done that actually made you feel…important?"

"Of course I can, there was the time that….umm…and that game where I….hmm…"

Bowser folded his arms as Luigi nervously thought and realized that everyone didn't look at him in the same light as he had expected. Luigi sulked into the seat of Bowser's throne and let out a groan, as Bowser turned to leave. Before exiting the hall, he turned to Luigi & reinstated his offer.

"Just remember Green Stache, you could rule the entire Mushroom Kingdom, or you could crawl back into Mario's shadow for another 10 years. Your decision."

Bowser then walked down the hallway into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Luigi sat there on Bowser's throne watching him go as the lights slowly began to go out, one by one. The rain continued to pound on the stain-glass windows as the lightning caused the room to flicker in blinding light. Luigi slowly took off his hat and glared at the large L in the front, thinking:

"Does this mean Luigi…._or loser?"_

The room then went pitch black, and Luigi stared into the darkness. It was so quiet that you could hear the Koopa Army playing Wii in their bunker. Luigi considered going back into the dungeon with the Princess, but for some reason…he felt uncomfortable about it. He then curled up in a ball on the cushy, evil throne, and closed his eyes, attempting to drift into sleep amidst the roaring thunder and pounding rain. A single tear drop rolled down the plumber's face as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Hmmm…looks like Luigi is having a few problems with his self-esteem. What will his true decision be in the end? Will he remain the underrated sidekick of an icon loved by billions…or the Dark Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, with billions bowing to his feet in utter terror? Find out in the next amazing chapter of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!!!_


	7. The Mysterious Island

Back in the World 4 Oasis, the sun had shone it's last shine about two hours ago, and the sea was pitch-black. Mario & Sonic exchanged yawns every 20 seconds as the little green saucer created ripples in the water below. The pair had been traveling for 3 hours with nothing to do but look at Bloopers underwater and take turns steering. As they let out their 174th yawn, a small island rose in the distance.

"Mario! Mario! Set course for that island right out there! I need my sleep or I'll flip out!"

"C'mon Sonic, just shake it off, I can make this whole trip in another 2 hou…"

Just then, the fuel meter beeped. The saucer was ¾ empty, and it took diesel gas.

"…Okey-dokey then, mysterious island it is!"

Mario leaned the saucer to hover towards the tiny island, which didn't look so tiny once they got up close. There were dozens of exotic trees, and the beach stretched on for possibly miles. Mario docked the saucer as Sonic immediately hopped off and started to scope out the sand. Mario stared for a minute, then finally spoke.

"…..Sonic…..what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just planning my awesome beachside hut for our little stay here, buddy!"

"Oh please, you're not going to build a full-fledged beach hut in one night's time. Trust me, I used to be a carpenter!"

"Really? Hmm…my supersonic speed is saying otherwise!"

"Pfft, if anyone's building a hut, it's gonna be me! I've got the upper hand!"

"Alright, let's do it! Best beach hut by morning wins respect!"

Sonic took his place in the sand and curled up into a ball. Spinning around and around at about 600 miles per hour, there was a huge hole in the beach in a few seconds. Mario rummaged through the back compartment of the saucer and found a repair kit with tools and everything. He ran into the forest with a saw to get some lumber for his hut while Sonic knocked giant leaves off the palm trees to make a cover for his place. Mario returned to find Sonic making a table out of sticks. He laughed under his breath as he hammered away at the walls of his hut. The pair went on for hours, nonstop, while the need for sleep was getting too strong for them every minute. At about 4:30, Mario finished his hut, and immediately dropped down inside to sleep, without even taking a final look at Sonic's place.

At around 7:00, Mario woke up in his coconut hide hammock and stretched. The sun shone in though the straw roof, and he staggered out the door into the sand. He looked around for Sonic's hut, then noticed that he built it underground. Walking up to the welcome mat, he knocked on the hatch, and Sonic opened it taking a quick breath of fresh air. He looked like he'd just won the lottery, and he had a can of Fanta in each hand.

"Goooooood morning Marioooooo!"

"Well hello there Sunshine. Looks like you had a good night's sleep?"

"No, actually, I've been up all night, hangin' with my pals! Come on I want you to meet em!"

"Ummm…I dunno…"

Sonic didn't give Mario time to answer as he dragged him down the sandy stairs. The room was lit by torches, and there was a straw mattress in the corner. Apparently, Sonic took the chili dogs and put them in a rotisserie above an open fire, and there was "Live & Learn" playing on a CD player. There was a couch made of sand on the back wall, and there were three gophers playing Modern Warfare 2 on a TV (also made of sand.)

"Mario, these are my pals! This is Werner…"

"Hey Italian guy, wanna see me fart into a lighter?"

"Frank…"

This room is made out of sand. _Sand_. It's like a room made out of paint, but it's not, because it's _sand_."

"And Herbert."

"I killed my wife with a toe nail clipper."

Mario stood on the verge of insanity for about 3 reasons now.

1. Gophers were playing Modern Warfare 2.

2. Gophers were playing Modern Warfare 2 on an Xbox 360.

3. That gopher killed his wife with a toe nail clipper.

Before Mario could run away, Sonic piped up again about his new "friends."

"I met them while I was making the roof for my hut! There was smoke coming out of their tree, so I tried to save them. Turns out they were just smoking Cuban cigars. Weird huh Mario?"

Mario stood still, like he was listening for something far away. Sonic seemed to notice, because he started waving his hand in front of Mario.

"Mario? Mario? Are you off in World 9 or something?"

Then a crashing sound rang out up on the beach. Mario & Sonic ran up the stairs while the gophers kept yelling at 8 year olds on Modern Warfare 2. They skid to a halt on Sonic's welcome mat and froze in their skin.

"Don't move…they can't see us if we don't move…"

Before them was Mario's beach hut in ruins, with a giant black Chain-Chomp tearing apart the foundation with its steel teeth. The pair tip toed back down the stairs of Sonic's hut and began to panic.

"Mario! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"It's a wild Chain Chomp! Those things'll tear you to bits with their giant, bloody teeth! We need to find a way to get past that Chain Chomp without startling it, or we'll be locked down here for days!"

"Oh please Mario, I doubt that thing is gonna stay here for more than 2 hours…"

"It's true! I learned back in 1990 that after a Chain Chomp destroys things like houses or large trees, they settle in them and make it their nest! And it takes about 10 days for their chains to form back after escaping!"

"Well then…I think I have the perfect plan to get past that giant black Pac-Man…"

Mario & Sonic whispered in the corner while the gophers built sandcastles on top of the coffee table. After about 5 minutes, Sonic spun around and the plan began.

"Hey Herbert! Is that sirens I hear coming from outside?"

"GOOGLY-MOOGLY! THEY FINALLY FOUND ME!"

Herbert ran up the stairs pulling out his revolver with Frank & Werner hot on his tail. Mario ran, grabbed the backpack and started for the stairs, but Sonic stopped him midway.

"Mario! What about the saucer! We still need a way to cross the ocean!"

"Forget about the saucer, we'll find another way to get around!"

Mario grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him up the stairs to find Herbert in a firefight with the Chain Chomp…and the Chain Chomp was winning. Apparently Herbert didn't know he was practically shooting a boulder with a slingshot. Sonic piped up before he escaped into the forest with Mario.

"Herbert! Your wife isn't really dead! She's coming after you!"

Herbert's finger froze on the trigger, and then he made a run for the ocean. Frank & Werner shrugged, then went after him, diving into the foamy tide to form a new life in the Sarasara Kingdom as instant-rice salesmen. Sonic laughed until he saw his one major mistake: the Chain Chomp was after them now. He turned to find Mario sitting on a wild Yoshi, holding a Dash Pepper in his glove.

"Run Sonic! Run like the wind!"

Mario threw the Pepper in his Yoshi's mouth as Sonic zoomed into the foliage, with Mario hot on his tail. The Chain Chomp screamed and barked behind them, knocking over trees and putting craters in the ground with each hop. The Yoshi darted through the trees, with a speed almost equal to Sonic's. Mario slowly managed to stand up on the Yoshi's shell, and he snagged a Fire Flower growing on the bark of a Mushroom Tree. Fireballs rained from Mario's gloves, but they didn't affect the Chain Chomp one bit.

"Are you serious? Sonic, we need to kick it into high gear!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mario!"

"What do you mean?"

"LOOK!"

Mario turned around to find a giant stone wall towering over the forest. He tried to make the Yoshi stop, but the Dash Pepper still worked its magic.

"Where is the brake on this thing?"

Noticing this was going to hurt, Mario braced for impact, with Sonic latching onto the Yoshi's tail. They both let out a scream as the Yoshi blasted through the thick wall, taking one more step before the Dash Pepper's effects faded away. Mario & Sonic let out a sigh of relief, until the Yoshi bucked them into a pile of rubble and ran away. The Chain Chomp crashed through the wall, barking as loud as thunder. Before it could take a bite out of the two, a voice shrieked out from afar.

"COME!"

The Chain Chomp immediately backed away and hopped over to a Lakitu riding in a crimson red cloud. The Lakitu stroked the giant beast as it turned to Mario & Sonic lying in the rubble.

"Who are you two, and what do you think you are doing vandalizing royal property?"

Sonic darted up onto a pedestal and stared down at the Lakitu, who in turn stared back at him with a look of annoyance.

"Well first of all, I think you should keep that _thing_ on a leash! It destroyed my friend's house and nearly ate us alive!"

The Lakitu looked down at Mario, then to the Chain Chomp who was panting like it'd just ran a marathon. The Lakitu's hands rose high, and it let out a loud clap. Hundreds of Lakitus swarmed out from the sidelines and began to fill seats lining the wall. Sonic jumped down to Mario, who looked around in fear at the amount of Lakitus. Sonic was dumbfounded, and he looked back at the red-cloud Lakitu, who was now in a large throne far back. The swarming stopped, and the Lakitus spoke.

"All hail King Lakitu IV! His courage and bravery is what keeps us alive! Huzzah!"

Mario stepped forward and confronted the King.

"King? What is this, and why are there so many of you Lakitus?"

"Do you know where you are right now, mustache man?"

Mario pondered about this, and before he could speak up, the King answered for him.

"You're on Lakitu Island, the homeland of all Lakitus from the Mushroom Kingdom! I am their ruler, King Lakitu IV, and I'd like to know what you are doing on my island!"

Sonic stepped next to Mario, and spoke to the King.

"We're on a mission to save my friend's girlfriend and his brother, who're locked up in World 8, so we decided we would stop here for the night."

"World 8? The realm of Lord Bowser Koopa? The Koopas have been an enemy of the Lakitus for generations! We would be honored to help you on your quest!"

"Wait a second…I've gone through the Mushroom Kingdom for almost 30 years now, and all the Lakitus I've encountered have helped the Koopas try to kill me! What kind of liar are you?"

The King seemed to sulk in his royal seat, and he began to tell his story.

"Long ago, back when the original King Lakitu was in his reign, the second ruler of the Koopas, Bowser's great-great-grandfather Raphael Koopa devised a hideous scheme. Using the power of the Stars, he captured many roaming Lakitus and brainwashed them to serve the Koopas. Each King Lakitu that has served since then has attempted to save the Lakitus under their control, but all ended in failure. I mourn for my subjects, for there is no hope for them. You see, Raphael Koopa was buried with the Star Wand he invented to brainwash the Lakitus. In the year 1817 however, a massive volcano erupted in World 8, incinerating Raphael's remains, along with the Star Wand, causing it's black magic to reign forever. It is a lost cause, so I now seclude my Lakitus to this very island to keep them safe from the Koopa black magic."

Mario stood in awe, reflecting back on all of the Lakitus he had killed in the past, not knowing how innocent they were. The moment was ruined though when he found Sonic leaning against his side, asleep. Mario elbowed Sonic, who immediately stood up straight.

"I'm sorry King Lakitu, in the future I will try to refrain from harming any more of your subjects."

"Why would you need to apologize, you are just an average…wait a second…you're Super Mario aren't you? I can tell from your bushy mustache! You say you're on a quest to World 8? Well then I have just the way to help you two!"

King Lakitu hovered down from his throne and into a small door to the side, leaving Mario & Sonic confused. A little while later, he wheeled a giant cannon out for the whole group to see. It was steel gray and read, "World Hopper" on the side. The King pushed it into a hole in the wall and turned to Mario & Sonic with helmets.

"Buckle up boys, you're on a first-class trip to World 8!"

Sonic was reluctant to get in the cannon at first, but Mario convinced him it was harmless. Before lighting the fuse, King Lakitu IV peeked into the head of the cannon for a last goodbye.

"Goodbye Mario! Please avenge our race from those nasty Koopa scum!"

"Will do your Highness! Thanks again!"

King Lakitu finally lit the fuse as Sonic plugged his ears, and they were off through the air at about 500 mph, soaring through the clouds. Noticing they were practically floating, Sonic loosened up and looked at Mario, who had his hands behind his head and his legs folded.

"Relax Sonic, it's going to be a long ride…"

_With the clouds racing by and the sun blasting, Mario & Sonic await the dark clouds of World 8. What will they find when they reach Bowser's Castle? Find out in the next stunning chapter of: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!_


	8. The Truth Unfolds

Mario & Sonic had been soaring through the air for 3 hours. The sky resembled a backdrop of darkness, with the sea racing beneath them. Sonic was sleeping, while Mario whistled with his arms spread out, as if he were flying. Mario's whistling came to a halt when he saw a faint image in the distance. It appeared to be a swarm of red hornets, until they came closer. The realization struck Mario's eyes like lightning.

"…Paratroopas…"

Mario glided over to Sonic and held him under him like an eagle carrying a rabbit in its talons. The Koopas rocketed toward the pair and beat Mario with their wings. Their speed was climbing though, as they were nearing the shore of World 8. The Koopas were knocked out of the way, and Mario braced for impact as he shook Sonic awake.

"Sonic! We're coming in for a landing!"

"…Oh really? That's nice…"

Then Sonic realized they were hurling into Bowser's lava moat that surrounded his castle. Mario let go of Sonic as they began to sweat from the heat. It appeared that they were both going to fry until Sonic grabbed hold of a branch sticking out of the earth inside the chasm above the lava. Mario hung on for dear life to Sonic's shoe as he tried to pull them up. Just when it looked like things couldn't get worse, Magma Cheeps surfaced from the lava and snapped at Mario's boots.

"Sonic! I'm burning down here! Come on!"

"Working on it!"

Sonic took a risk and dug his hands into the earth. Slowly but surely, Sonic climbed up through the chasm. Mario came out with a Magma Cheep chewing on his shoe, and he kicked it back into the fiery fluid. Sonic dusted himself off, and examined the dark, evil castle that towered before them.

"So this is Bowser's Castle, huh? Pretty shabby compared to Eggman's Fortress in my opinion. I could plow through here in a split!"

Sonic prepared to bust through the drawbridge, but he was interrupted by a loud, thundering sound. Mario & Sonic turned their backs to find King Koopa standing before them. He folded his arms and smirked at the pair.

"Bravo, gentlemen. I didn't think you could make it this far!"

Mario leaped out from behind Sonic and prepared to fight.

"Shut it Koopa! Where's the Princess and my brother?"

Bowser cackled under his breath as he clapped his hands. A window opened on a balcony above him, and the Princess immediately rushed out, stopped by ankle-weights holding her down.

"Mario! Thank God you're here! Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry Princess, I could defeat Koopa with my gloves tied behind my suspenders! Leave it to us! Right, Sonic?"

"That's right! Consider yourself saved, Peach!"

Bowser let out a roar of laughter as he stomped on the ground with his enormous feet. Mario was consumed with anger, while Sonic stood puzzled at Bowser's odd behavior.

"Alas Mario, this battle will not be like the rest! I have a new power on my side!"

A small drawbridge dropped from behind a cloak of shadow, and fell with a crash. Dust rose from the ground as a hooded figure slowly walked out and took his place next to Bowser. A black robe consumed his body, hiding his identity. Mario was ever persistent.

"I don't care about your little accomplice here, I'll take you both out!"

Mario charged at King Koopa and the mysterious robed character with fists ablaze, with Sonic on his tail. Before Mario could land a punch, the robed man raised his hand, as if telling them to halt. He then walked in front of Mario, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Mario flinched at this, and was confused. The dark man began to speak…

"Mario…"

Mario gasped as the man dropped the hood from his head. Sonic also fell backwards and the Princess covered her mouth in disbelief.

"…Your time has come…brother."

It was Luigi. Luigi had joined forces with the Koopas. Mario was speechless, as he backed away from Luigi in disbelief and confusion. He fell into Sonic's arms as Bowser laughed and put his arm around Luigi.

"That's right Mario. Luigi, your own brother, decided to join me and become a dark overlord. Isn't that just amazing?"

Luigi had a blank expression on his face, as the Princess yelled down at him from the balcony.

"Luigi? How could you? I thought we were family!"

Luigi whipped around in his place, his robe swaying in the wind, and faced the Princess.

"We may be like family, Toadstool, but that does NOT mean that any of you have ever loved me. I have always been the underdog, the shrimp, the second banana, well that changes today!"

Luigi did a back-flip high into the air and ground-pounded in Mario's direction. Mario jumped out of the way and Sonic made a homing attack into Luigi's gut. Luigi jumped and drop kicked Sonic into the brick wall and choked him against it. Mario ran up behind him and grabbed his robe.

"Luigi! What the hell are you doing?"

Luigi's other arm flew around and grabbed Mario's throat. He dropped Sonic as he gasped for breath. Luigi turned and locked eyes at Mario with a stare of rage.

"REDEEMING MYSELF."

Luigi threw Mario against the tower where the Princess watched in agony, crying. He slowly walked up to Mario and spoke.

"It's obvious that you never loved me. You never paid any attention to me, you always ignored me and never helped me out. Well you're going to pay now, bro!"

Luigi prepared to lunge at Mario, but Mario stopped him.

"Wait Luigi…Don't you remember?"

Luigi stopped in his tracks.

"…Remember what?"

Mario stood up and told Luigi his story.

"When we were first born, the stork was carrying us to Mama & Papa's house. That night, the Koopas sent Kamek to kidnap us and have us killed. Kamek kidnapped you, but he missed me. I went plummeting to my demise."

Luigi jumped at this, but then returned to his fighting stance.

"That's impossible! If you fell, then how are you still alive?"

Mario sighed as Sonic and the Princess watched from afar.

"You want to know? Well, apparently on that same night, Yoshi was taking a walk on Yoshi's Island. I fell right onto his back, and he brought me back to his tribe. I was crying my eyes out, and they tried their best to keep me quiet. Then one Yoshi realized something. I was crying because I needed something. I needed something that I lost on my fall."

"What could you have possibly lost? You were just born!"

"Well Luigi…I lost you."

Luigi fell back at this, and he was confused.

"The Yoshis knew that if there was going to be peace, they needed to find what I was looking for. So they carried me around through their entire island, braving various dangers, defeating enormous enemies, all because a baby wanted his brother. When we were finally reunited, well, I remember Yoshi telling me that it was the most heartwarming thing he'd ever seen. I grabbed your hat, and you grabbed mine. We both put them on, and we laughed. We were finally happy because we were together again. Because we loved each other."

Luigi stood in his dark robe, looking at Mario with tears running down his mustache. He had had an epiphany. Mario really did love him.

"Mario…I…"

Luigi slowly walked toward Mario, but was interrupted by a crashing sound behind him. Bowser let out an ear-piercing roar, and grabbed Luigi by the neck. Mario jumped to his feet, and Sonic jumped at Bowser. Bowser was too quick though, as he grabbed Sonic and threw him at Mario. Mario caught him as Bowser roared at Luigi.

"What are you doing? You better not be getting all lovey-dovey with Mario there, because you're with me now, ya hear?"

"No Bowser! I'm not with you! I do have a family, and it's not made up of you evil Koopas!"

Bowser's eyes turned red, and his grip on Luigi tightened as he choked.

"Well then…I have no choice."

Bowser threw Luigi onto the floor, and he gasped as the wind left his lungs. The evil King flung his fists at Luigi's chest as Mario charged at Bowser. He managed to land 5 punches on Luigi before Mario could kick him off and into the pit. Mario held Luigi in his arms as Luigi coughed and sputtered. Blood came out of his mouth and he was breathing slowly.

"Mario…I'm not going to make it…"

"No, no, no, no Luigi! You can't die! We're family! You're my brother…"

The clouds roared with thunder as rain poured down on Bowser Castle.

"It's…It's okay Mario…I can die knowing that…you love me."

As if in some sort of telepathic connection, Mario & Luigi both looked back upon the times they'd spent together. They remembered the times that they played together as babies. When they first became plumbers. The first time they saved the Princess. Memories rushed through their minds as the rain pounded unmercifully on the ground.

Tears rolled down Mario's eyes as Luigi coughed. Princess Peach looked down from her balcony sobbing with agony, and Sonic came to comfort her.

As the rain poured and the lightning cracked, Mario took Luigi's hat, and put it on. Then he placed his own hat on Luigi. The brothers both smiled at each other as tears rolled down their faces.

"M-Mario Bros…"

Luigi held out his trembling hand to Mario. Mario hesitated, but slowly held it as a tear dropped onto Luigi's glove.

"Mario Bros…**forever**…"

With these words, Luigi's head tilted sideways. He wasn't breathing anymore. His eyes shut. Mario's hat rolled off into the grass as it filled up with rain water.

Luigi was dead.

Mario let go of Luigi as he covered his face and screamed. A tear fell from Sonic's eye as he stood by the Princess, who had her face buried in her hands. The thunder rolled as lightning crashed across the dark sky. Mario stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He picked up Luigi's corpse and placed it in a safe area against the wall. He then looked up at Sonic.

"D-Don't get comfortable yet. I have a feeling that B-Bowser isn't finished…"

Sonic looked at the Princess and asked if she was alright. Before she could reply, a glimmer of light caught his eye. He looked down at her chest. The Chaos Emerald was embedded into her dress. Sonic's eyes widened and he yelled to Mario.

"I FOUND THE CHAOS EMERALD!"

With those words, Bowser rocketed up from the chasm and crashed into the ground. Mario leapt up to the Princess to protect her, but he was too late. Bowser threw Mario & Sonic aside as he grabbed the Princess. He pulled as the veins in his arms pulsed. The Princess screamed as the chains of her ankle-weights snapped and she was pulled into Koopa's grasp.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Bowser used his claws to pluck the Chaos Emerald out of Peach's brooch, and he tossed her aside. Mario dove & caught her as Bowser laughed under his breath. Bowser turned to Sonic with the Chaos Emerald floating in his palm. Sonic shouted out in angst:

"Stop Bowser! You don't know the kind of power you're dealing with!"

"Oh I think I do you little bilge rat! I saw these little rocks hovering around you the day that you destroyed my Koopa Carnage Catapult, and I think that gave me a little clue about what these babies can do!"

Bowser held the Emerald above his head and roared. Lightning shot down and engulfed him, cloaking him in energy. Mario told the Princess to run for safety, and she ran off hesitantly. When Bowser's transformation was complete, he was a frightening image to behold. His eyes burned with flame, and his spikes had doubled in size. His scales turned red, along with a flaming mane. He roared at the top of his lungs as he charged at Mario & Sonic. They both jumped out of the way as Sonic went into a spin-dash. He hit Bowser in the face as Mario leapt off of Sonic for leverage and landed on Bowser's head. He grabbed him by the horns and yanked, with Bowser letting out a screech. He tossed Mario aside and scorched the ground in blue flame breath. Mario rolled aside and grabbed a Fire Flower growing in the earth. He & Sonic joined hands as Sonic went into another spin-dash, except this time, Mario cloaked them in a wheel of flame. They hurled themselves at Bowser, who jumped high into the air and slammed himself back down, with Mario & Sonic dodging in the nick of time. Mario yelled to Sonic:

"Sonic! Cover me quick while I climb the walls!"

"Will do!"

Mario then leapt onto the brick walls and climbed up slowly. Sonic ran around at light speed, confusing Bowser until Sonic jumped and kicked him in the gut. Bowser held his stomach in pain as he fell on his knees at the edge of the chasm. Sonic charged up his spin-dash and let himself go full force at Bowser. Mario had reached the top of the wall and planned to stomp Bowser from above, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the next scene unfold.

Sonic sped towards Bowser, who immediately leapt back on his feet and stood in a fighting stance. Sonic planned to ram him into the pit and jump back just in time. Bowser was cornered, so it seemed fool-proof.

"You ready to fall, you fat lard?"

"We'll see about that..."

Just as Sonic was 5 feet away from Bowser, Bowser turned on his heels and bared his spiny shell at Sonic. Sonic couldn't stop himself. He crashed right into Bowser's spikes. One impaled him through the gut. Sonic screamed as blood came up out of his mouth. Bowser chuckled under his breath and reached around, peeling Sonic off of his shell. He then tossed him into the pit, with a trail of blood following him all the way. Sonic let out a painful yelp as he slammed into the lava, instantly burning to death. Mario watched in agony from the wall.

"SONIC!"

Mario leapt down from the wall, landing on all fours, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Bowser you rotten bastard! I'll kill you!"

Bowser faced Mario & chuckled.

"Aww...are you still sad about your brother Luigi?"

Bowser walked over to Luigi's corpse and hoisted it over his head.

"I think I can fix that for ya, old pal!"

Then Bowser chucked Luigi down into the chasm. He landed in the boiling magma and sunk as his green cap burnt into non-existence. Mario sat there trembling in his overalls, with tears dripping into the grass. He couldn't even move. Bowser gazed down into the chasm as he saw something. The remaining six Chaos Emeralds rose up from the lava and floated above Bowser's head.

"Huh! I guess the rest of the rocks came to me after I killed your little rat friend! I guess this is the part where I kill you, and take over the Kingdom, eh?"

Lightning crashed down from the Chaos Emeralds as Bowser roared. Mario watched in agony as Bowser grew in size, almost half of Bowser Castle. His teeth sharpened and his roar shook the trees surrounding the lava moat. Red smoke rose from the soles of his feet as he stomped them, cracking the soil. As the transformation finished, Bowser almost resembled a devilish Godzilla. He cackled and looked down at Mario.

"You can't defeat me, Mario! This is the end!"

Mario slowly stood up in his position and looked at Bowser.

"Ya know what, Koopa? You may be able to kill my brother Luigi. You may be able to kill my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. But you wanna know something? You will **NEVER** kill **ME**!"

Mario spread his arms out and screamed to the heavens.

"Almighty Star Spirits! Help me in my time of despair and help me defeat the Evil Koopa King for the last time!"

Immediately, the Seven Star Spirits rained down from the clouds and formed above Mario. Their light briefly blinded Bowser, as Mario absorbed their power. He then flew up to meet Bowser at eye level, and confront him. His hat and overalls had turned gold, and his eyes glowed pure white. His gloves burned with a divine flame. Bowser roared and got into a fighting stance.

"Finally, after 25 years of fighting you, it's time for a real final battle! Let's do this!"

Mario rocketed at Bowser as the clouds cracked with thunder & lightning.

The true final battle had just begun.


	9. The Final Battle

The rain pounded on the walls of Bowser Castle and the trees blew sideways as a fierce wind began to stir up. Mario flew toward the newly-transformed Bowser, leaving a sparkling gold comet-tail in his path. He flung his star-white flaming fists at the Koopa King, who leaped into the air and shot black flame at the ground below him. Mario swerved out of harm's way and sent an enormous punch into Bowser's gut, sending him cascading into the walls of his castle. Hundreds of red Koopa Troopas poured from the crumbled walls as Bowser lifted himself up and let out an earth-shattering roar.

"Why are you even trying? With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I'M INVINCIBLE!"

Bowser's eyes glowed with darkness, and his shell was covered in red streaks that appeared to resemble bloody slashes. He pounced into a front-flip, baring his shell at Mario, who zipped to the side. Bowser crashed into the forest, and Mario picked him up by his giant tail.

"Remember this, Koopa?"

Mario swung Bowser around in circles, and sent him flying into the air, roaring with anger.

"Just like good old times!"

Mario smirked and rocketed into the air after Bowser, who gained control of his flight and began to shoot black fireballs. They rose into the air at an unbelievable speed, and the clouds shot by one-by-one instantly. Mario shouted with rage as the flames surrounding his fists doubled in size, and he sent a rain of divine silver fireballs to counter the fires of darkness. The fireballs collided with a colossal explosion as they began to fall to the earth again. Bowser dove at lightning speed, but Mario soared underneath him and kicked him in the face. The force caused Bowser to fly backward and land in the forest again. Mario landed in the field surrounding Bowser Castle and took a fighting stance.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Koopa?"

There was silence for a few seconds, only accompanied by the sound of the blaring wind and thunder above them. Just as Mario began to loosen his fists, the trees suddenly began to rustle. The Koopa King slowly rose from the forest, with an undeniably horrifying expression on his face. He let out a roar so fierce that the earth cracked under Mario's feet, and all the trees in the forest burst into a wildfire. Bowser doubled in size as his eyes turned to pitch blackness, and Mario watched with angst. As his growth spurt halted, Bowser slowly rose into the sky and his claws were engulfed in a red flame. Mario glanced at the pit surrounding the castle, remembering his brother's final words.

"_Mario Bros…forever…_"

His fists tightened as he slowly rose up to meet Bowser's dark eyes. Bowser cackled as he pounded his fists together. Mario cracked his knuckles as a single golden tear fell to the ground.

"…..Let's-a go."

He zipped forward and sent a never-ending bombardment of flaming fists into Bowser's gut. Bowser shouted as black smoke poured from his jaws. He grabbed Mario in his claws and pulled him up to meet him at eye-level. Mario immediately broke free and raced up to Bowser's face. He grabbed him by the horns and swung him around in the air, creating a black ring in the sky. The force was so strong that a tornado almost formed, as Mario flung Bowser into the air. He then rocketed high like a golden comet to meet him mid-way. Bowser screamed in anger.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I'M IMMORTAL!"

Mario chuckled under his breath.

"…Looks like you were WRONG!"

Mario sent an enormous punch that resembled a shooting star into Bowser's face. Bowser flew down to the ground head-first, as flames surrounded him from the speed. He let out a final deep-roar as he crashed into the boiling lava pit, with black smoke slowly rising up into the air. Splashes of red magma spewed from the abyss as Bowser drowned in the fiery liquid.

The Koopa King was finally defeated.

Mario landed on the ground next to the pit, as the Seven Star Spirits left him and flew into the sky. He knelt at the edge of the pit and took his hat off as Peach rushed out from the side of the castle. She collapsed next to him and stared down into the abyss, watching the lava bubble and steam uncontrollably.

"Mario…are you alright?…"

"I can't believe they're gone…it was so sudden…"

Mario screamed and threw his hat into the pit, burying his face in his charred gloves. The iconic red hat engulfed in flame and vanished into dust as Peach comforted him, and the wind rushed through the burning trees. Suddenly, the magma began to rapidly boil and splash. Mario & Peach both backed away and gazed as a shining light rose out of the abyss and grew brighter. The luminous blue light took the shape of woman. It was Rosalina, and she made the black smog disappear, and the magma drained into the bottom of the pit.

"Mario, your bravery in this adventure has been impeccable. You fought to the end and saw it through. You are a true hero, and the near-sacrificing of your own life for the lives of billions is a sacrifice that will not go unrewarded."

Rosalina slowly pointed at the edge of the pit, as Mario & the Princess watched. The thunder came to a halt, and the wind slowed down to a small rustle in the trees. Mario's eyes widened as the next scene unfolded.

Two white gloves grabbed onto the edge of the pit and someone climbed out. That someone was Luigi.

"I think you dropped this bro..." Luigi held up Mario's hat as his lip started to quiver.

Mario's eyes welled up with tears as he dashed towards Luigi and hugged him. They both cried as Rosalina and the Princess watched.

"Luigi! I'll never leave you in the dust again! I'll always acknowledge you from now until the day we die! You're my brother, and I'll always love you!"

"I know it Mario, and I'll never pull a stupid stunt like that again. I'm a good guy from here on out!"

Luigi gave Mario his hat back, and the Princess walked up to Luigi and hugged him.

"We're all family, right Luigi?"

Mario joined the group hug as they all unanimously spoke:

"Mario Bros. Forever!"

Suddenly, a voice piped up from behind the group.

"Hey, what am I, a rotten chili-dog?"

Mario & Luigi spun around to see Sonic, fully revived with a grin on his face.

"You did it Mario! If it weren't for you, I'd be toast! I never thought I'd see the day that I'd say a plumber is in fact…cool."

Mario chuckled as he shook Sonic's hand, and a new friendship started. Rosalina hovered over to the group with the seven Chaos Emeralds in her hands.

"With Bowser finally defeated, the Chaos Emeralds are once again together, and in good hands."

Rosalina handed the Emeralds to Sonic, who absorbed them without a moment's haste. Mario, Luigi, Sonic & the Princess all locked eyes, nodded, and thanked Rosalina for her miracle works. She winked at the group as she took the form of a blue light once again and rose into the stratosphere. Sonic spoke up out of nowhere.

"So….how do we get back to the castle?"

Mario grinned and pulled out his prized Warp Whistle.

"I think now is the best time to use this baby's final song. Let's go home."

Mario played the tune as the Warp Whistle Cloud came down from the sky and it's doors opened. Mario held the Princess's hand as they boarded the cloud, with Luigi & Sonic following them. The doors closed, and the cloud was off to World 1. They all sat in their seats as the Toad rose up from the ground.

"Hello patrons Mario, Luigi, Princess, and Sonic! Thank you for choosing Mushroom Kingdom Airlines! Our flight to World 1 is scheduled for about 3 hours, so sit tight, and enjoy your final trip on the Warp Whistle Cloud!"

The Toad sunk back into the cloud as Peach leaned over to Mario and spoke.

"You were very brave out there Mario. I think you deserve this more than ever."

The Princess gave Mario a long kiss on the lips, and Mario sunk into his seat as the Princess giggled.

"Mama Mia…"

Sonic & Luigi laughed as they both sunk into their seats too, because it was going to be a long ride back to the castle, and they deserved a good rest.

_As the Warp Whistle Cloud flies through the night-sky, our heroes think back at the adventure they had. Just because this part of the adventure is over doesn't mean the story is over though! Keep checking back for the final chapter of "Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!"_


	10. Return To Toadstool Castle

The sun was shining bright as the Warp Whistle Cloud hovered across the border of World 1. Seagulls flew alongside the cloud as it began to rev up next to Toadstool Castle. The castle was in shambles, and there were hundreds of Toad construction workers, hammering and sawing away at the walls to the rebuild it. When they saw the Cloud land in front of the castle, they all dropped their tools and surrounded it as the cloudy door dropped open. Out came Mario holding the Princess's hand, followed by Sonic & Luigi, who were laughing and waving to the cheering crowd. Toad & Yoshi sat on a rafter in the castle, watching the commotion go on below them.

"Aw Yoshi, I just love happy endings, don't you?"

"Yo-Yo-Yoshi!"

[ Even with a happy ending, we're still stuck rebuilding this giant castle! ]

"I guess so…man I'm hungry…"

Yoshi grinned and pulled out a bag of Doritos. Toad grimaced for a second, then smiled and popped it open, stuffing his face with the cheesy triangles. Yoshi laughed as he whipped out a hammer and started working on the castle again. Mario & Sonic walked into the construction area and gawked at all the damage that had occurred on the day of the party.

"Whoa Mario, I have no idea how we overlooked this…"

"Mama Mia…"

The Princess walked up behind them and tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Sonic…now that you have the Chaos Emeralds…what are you going to do?"

Mario & Sonic exchanged a glance and nodded as the Chaos Emeralds appeared over Sonic's head. He walked out into the courtyard and addressed Mario and the Princess.

"Well, I guess my work here is done. Our quest is complete, know what I'm saying?"

Sonic chuckled as Mario walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It's been fun Sonic. Even when times got bad, we pulled through."

Mario pulled a small object from his pocket and held it out to Sonic. It was a shiny, red scale that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Right after I pounded Bowser to the ground, one of his scales stuck to my knuckle. I figured I'd give it to you as a trophy."

Mario placed the scale into Sonic's palm as Peach walked up beside him & placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll always be welcome to visit us, Sonic. We'd be honored to have your hospitality."

"I'll take up you up on that, Princess. Maybe I could bring a few friends with me too!"

They all shared a quick laugh, and then Sonic jumped on top of the fountain. The Chaos Emeralds began to swirl around him, and he threw his arms into the sky as he exclaimed:

"CHAOS…CONTROL!"

In a flash, Sonic disappeared with a blast of radiant light. Mario & the Princess waved him off, and then walked back into the center of the castle.

"Look Mario! My bedroom is still in tact!"

The Princess pointed at an open door leading to her bedroom up the stairs. Mario took her hand and escorted her upstairs. The Princess immediately flopped down onto her bed and let out a deep sigh.

"It's so good to be back in my own room after such an ordeal!"

Mario looked around her room and spied a small music box on the dresser. He turned the crank several times until he couldn't anymore, then he let it go. The song "Birth" from Super Mario Galaxy slowly began to emanate from the speakers of the colorful box, and the Princess stood up from her bed and giggled.

"My father gave me that music box when I turned four. Isn't it beautiful?"

Mario took her hands and her face blushed. He took his hat off and gazed into her eyes as he said:

"I…never really got to share a birthday dance with you…"

The Princess smiled as she hugged Mario and they slowly danced around her room. Mario grinned as the Princess spoke:

"I love you, Super Mario."

Mario's face flushed red as they continued to share their long-belated waltz together. Downstairs, Luigi walked into the construction area and gasped at all of the damage. Daisy came running out of nowhere and tackled Luigi to the ground, screaming all the way.

"Oh my God Luigi, I heard what everyone was saying about how you stood up to Bowser! I never thought that you had courage like that!"

Luigi was sweating rapidly, because he'd never been this close to a girl before. Daisy seemed to notice, because she gave him a kiss on the cheek & giggled. Luigi rocketed up from the ground and let out a happy "yahoo" as he landed next to Daisy and took her hand. The sound of the music box from Peach's bed room was echoing throughout the castle, so Luigi mustered up the all the courage he had inside him and said:

"…May I have this dance?"

Daisy immediately hugged Luigi and they began to waltz in the middle of the construction site, with Toads watching from the rafters. Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong walked past them with wheelbarrows, and their jaws dropped at the sight of it. Toad & Yoshi watched from their suspended rafter, and Toad let out a sigh.

"I wish I could find true love…"

"Yoshi Yoshi-Yo…"

[ Oh shut up and give me some of those Doritos… ]

Toad threw the Doritos bag at Yoshi, who caught it with his tongue and swallowed it, sawing a piece of lumber in two at the same time. As the two pairs of lovers danced in the castle, other things were happening in a different dimension.

Sonic had just returned to his homeland, and everyone was squabbling around him and asking to hear what had happened. Shadow pushed through the crowd and addressed him seriously.

"I see you've returned from your mission. Did you find the last Emerald?"

Sonic held out all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and smirked.

"All seven of them, old buddy."

Tails hovered over Shadow and landed in front of Sonic, frantic and jumping around with anxiousness.

"Sonic! I never thought you'd make it in the Mushroom Kingdom! How did things go with Mario & the other guys?"

Sonic tussled Tails' hair and raised his finger.

"Let's just say, I'm seeing them all in a new light as of now."

Sonic then leaped into the air and spin-dashed into a loop-de-loop path, blazing through the grass and leaving a smoking trail behind him. He skid to a stop on a hill and pulled the red scale out of his shoe.

"Hehe…let's-a go…"

He stuffed the scale back into his shoe and raced down the hill, with the sun setting in the sky.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the once proud and tall Bowser Castle was barren and empty. The entire area was silent, like a ghost town. The moat surrounding it was still empty from Rosalina's arrival. That is…until a skeletal hand reached out and dug it's claws into the dirt.

_An earsplitting roar shook the trees as nightfall came, cueing the end of this epic tale. Mario & Sonic had completed their mission, saving the Princess once again and creating the foundation for a new friendship. What will become of these two heroes in the future? Will they ever cross paths again? We'll just save that for __**another story**__. Thank you for reading: Mario & Sonic: When Worlds Collide REMADE!_


End file.
